Alternates
by Darksource
Summary: After 2340, Brute Force has been killed off, and the Confed has stored their memory away. In 2552, the Confed has given ONI authorization to reclone Brute Force and have them observe in the ODSTs. Set during Halo 3 and staring the ODST cast.
1. Observation

**Memory cards of Tex, Hawk, Flint, and Brutus recovered from Caspian. Cloning procedure successful. Subjects have been deployed to Office of Naval Intelligience Ordnance Testing Facility B5D.**

Tex, Brutus, Flint, and Hawk appeared in the dark room, taking a look around. Out of the darkness approached the ever-attractive Jilan al-Cygni. "Greetings, Brute Force." she started. The four lined up and faced her. "Welcome back to the land of the living. I am Commander Jilan al-Cygni of the Office of Naval Intelligience."

The team bickered with eachother, glad to be setting foot again.

"You guys alright?" Tex remarked.

"What the hell!" Hawk cursed.

"Damn, how long has it been?" Flint let out.

"Rargh!" Brutus roared.

"Calm down. You have all been recloned, as requested, by authorization from the Confederation of Allied Worlds. But you are now OUR responsibility. Now, you are being placed in as observers for an ODST team, for one day. Your mission is on Earth, to secure a fortified location, by the Covenant. Any questions?"

"Charming..." Tex mumbled. "Who's our team?" Flint asked. "You'll see...tomorrow. But, you'll be meeting the team's leader, right now. Sergeant." al-Cygni called out, as she backed into the darkness, after her, Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck approached. "Right this way." he said. They looked at eachother and followed.

* * *

In the white room, Buck sat down at a table, while Brute Force stood against the wall, with four Neural Markers laying on the table infront of him. "Pick up the white devices off the tables and put them on your right temple." They picked up the markers off the table. "Okay, these are markers. Anything you think of will be recorded on this screen. I'll need backgrounds from all four of you. Let's start with you."

_Tex's thoughts: Tex wielding two RVG50 Miniguns and firing them._

"Good. Now you."

_Hawk's thoughts: Hawk, cloaked, crouching up to a Caspian Militiaman wielding a Confed LZR-23. She stands, and equips her Powerblade, slashing him in the back and killing him._

"Moving on."

_Flint's thoughts: Wielding an L-Shot 50, looking through the scope, and sniping several Mutants._

"And lastly."

_Brutus' thoughts: Empty area on Ferix, roaring loudly._

Buck began speaking. "Listen up. We've chosen you four for my team, because of your talent, honor, and strength. The drop will be tomorrow, so, as the ONI agent who welcomed you said, you'll be issued ODST BDU..." Buck stopped, and looked at Brutus. "...eh...we'll have to make a custom variant for you. But anyways, glad to have you jumping with us."


	2. The Next Drop

Onboard the UNSC Say My Name, Mickey, Dutch, and Romeo look at a holographic display of a Voi Industrial Zone. "We're fighting on Earth, again?" Mickey said. "Too bad. It's where we're going if we wanna stop the Covenant." Dutch intervened. Tex walked through the Door, up the stairs, and to the bench, then sat down, putting his helmet in his lap. "Only this time, without that sweet piece of ass from ONI." Romeo joked. "You're such a hypocrite." Mickey cut in. "Anyways, you guys heard the news?" he spotted Tex. "What news?" Dutch asked. He pointed at Tex. "That." This lead to them also spotting him.

"Hey, big guy." Romeo called out. Tex looked up. "That's someone's seat." he joked, laughing. "Shut up, Romeo." Dutch defended, then went over to Gunnarsen. "You're one of the observers, eh?" he said. "I guess so. Glad to be jumpin'. I'm Tex." he introduced. "Pleasure to meet you...Tex. I'm Dutch. The one in the blue is Romeo, and the one in the red is Mickey." Dutch pointed out. "And you are again?" Romeo started. "Let me guess: some Spartan wannabe?" Romeo insulted. "Maybe you should eat your spinach more, and you won't be so behind in the battlefield next time." Tex said. Romeo raised an eyebrow.

The Door that Tex previously entered opened, and through came Buck, alongside Hawk and Flint, also inside the ODST armor. "Holo-table boys." Buck ordered. "Come on, Gunny? More of them?" Romeo complained. Buck stepped up. "Shove it, Romeo. Now listen up: this here is our objective, an Industrial Zone. The Covenant have took control of it and are currently developing plans, since Earth's defenses are occupied, we're the only ones able to stop them. This should give us an advantage on getting them off of Earth. Now load up and get to your pods." The squad went to the weapons rack. Dutch, Romeo, and Mickey chose their usual loadout, M7S' as primary, M6, SRS99D-S2 AM, and M41 SSR as secondaries. While Tex chose out his usual RVG50 Minigun and Confed LZR-50, Hawk her usual Foley 356 Tactical and Confed LZR-23, and Flint her usual L-Shot 75 and Saryl-45.

Dutch, Romeo, and Mickey watched them, as Buck came by to get his usual MA5C. "Don't fall for her, or Gretchen's gonna get you." Romeo joked, referring to Hawk. This prompted Dutch to take out the picture hidden in his chestplate. He slid the picture out, and it showed him and Gretchen Ketola-Miles, with her raising her hand and showing their wedding ring on her middle finger. He slid it back in. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm coming back soon." he said to himself. They've been married for years, and haven't gotten upclose in months, ever since that landmine costed Gretchen her left leg, putting her into shock and blood loss. He never thought they would touch lips again, they hardly ever did due to their military life. The last time they talked was at Ariel, way back in January, and he had been currently planning to talk to her again, sometime later.

"Gunny, wasn't there one more." Mickey asked. "Had to make a custom variant for Brutus. Didn't fit him correctly." Buck replied, causing Romeo's jaw to drop. "B-Brutus?" The Door opened, and through came Brutus. The Feral Warrior was completely covered in a custom ODST BDU variant known as "Feral". It was the same as the normal ODST BDU, only stretched. "Get to a pod Brutus." Buck ordered.

"I swear to god if one more person observes on this team, I'm resigning for a year." Romeo said. Buck turned around to find a sleeping Rookie, as always. He let out an embarassed gasp, then walked over to him, and shook him to wake him up. The Rookie looked up at his team's leader. "Get all the rest you can, you wont get any once we're down there." he said, handing the Rookie his usual M7S, then went to his pod. He entered, as Buck went into his pod, and they all closed, then proceeded to launch sequence.

"Troopers! We are green! We are mean! And we are killing machines!" Buck called out his own version of the ODST tagline. The pods launched, and punched through the clouds. "Ahh, Earth." Yrc murmured. "You new here too?" Buck asked. "No, just missed it since we been hangin' around the Ulysses system for quite some time. Just hope it's not as bad as Caspian." Tex was getting reused to Earth, since he was used to Caspian of the Ulysses system, which was just like Earth with the addition of toxic waste. They passed through the clouds, and the city of Voi came into view. It was in flames, as a Covenant Battlecruiser flew across, and many Phantoms. "Damn, Tex you'd better take that back. It _is _just as bad as the Badlands." Broga stated. "I thought we fought off the Shrikes. Are they back?" Flint asked. "No, that's the Covenant. We'll tell you more once we're on the ground." Buck said. "Shrikes?" Mickey questioned inbetween Buck's line.

"Hope it doesn't go to shit like last time." Dutch said. "If it does, tell Gretchen I love her." Banshees flew past. "Listen up: Tex, Rookie, follow me. Dutch, Romeo, head towards the Market District, Mickey, Flint, head towards that way...and Hawk, Brutus, head towards the far side. The pods directed their pods. "This evil force has brought super weapons to bring disgrace to this planet. They shall be driven back." Brutus commented. "These observers are starting to creep me out. What's some miniature T-Rex doing with us anyway?" Romeo insisted. "Romeo, shut the hell up and get behind Dutch like I said!" Buck ordered, as Romeo followed. "Pop your chutes, Marines! This is it!"

The pods extracted their chutes, and soon impacted.


	3. The Secret Within

Rookie emerged safely and unharmed in his pod, unlike the previous drop. He was once again in a building, but this time, the lower part. He secured his M7S, then spotted two more pods. One of them fell over. The hatch flew off on the one still standing, and out came Buck. "Rookie, there you are." he acknowledged. "For once we actually made it down without a screw up."

The other pod shook, and then opened eventually. Out came Tex, who brought out his weapons. "Damn, how the hell do you guys work that shit?" he commented. The Marines heard a Brute talking. "The humans dropped over here. Move it, you whelps." It was a Brute Captain, commanding a small group of seven Grunts carrying Plasma Pistols. It also carried a Brute Shot on it's back. "Over here. Move." Buck whispered, as they crouched into the building and hid. "That's a Brute - take out his armor first, then take him down. The little guys there are Grunts - they go down pretty easily, but try not to let them outnumber you." Buck provided. The Brute reminded him of Feral Outcasts that he fought on Ferix, while the Grunts reminded him of Mutants, due to their crazy behavior.

"Rookie, Tex, get the Brute. I'll handle the Grunts." Rookie aimed through the Reflex Sight. Tex then joined Rookie as Buck counted down and aimed down the sight aswell. "Three. Two. One." Tex and Rookie both fired their weapons at the Brute, taking it out really quickly, then assissted Buck in taking out the Grunts. "Good job. Let's move." The three ODST's trailed across this small town. A Phantom touched down. "Phantom inbound!" Buck acknowledged. The Phantom dropped off two more Brute Captains with Spikers, along with Grunts with Plasma Pistols. After deploying the lance, the Phantom swooped by to assist them, firing it's Plasma Cannon at the ODSTs. Fortunately, two Rockets hit the Phantom's engines. "And...boom!" a voice said, it was Mickey, just as the Phantom exploded.

Mickey and Flint stood on the rock. "Step aside, bomb boy. I'll show you how it's done." Flint said, stepping up on a platform, taking aim and looking through the scope of her L-Shot 75. She activated her advanced targeting mechanic, and fired several bursts, taking down most of the Grunts. "Woah." Buck murmured. She reloaded, and fired six shots at one Brute - five of them taking out it's power armor, and the last one finishing it off. She did the same to the next Brute. "Down here, Marines." Buck ordered. The two slid down. "Sir, Dutch and Romeo ran into some trouble. I'm not sure about the other two." Mickey provided. "Let's move."

The team moved through the city, and spotted a squad of Marines. "Troopers! Over here!" one of the Marines ordered. A Covenant Wraith appeared, and fired a Plasma Mortar. "Take cover!" Buck ordered. The Marines moved away as the projectile impacted. "What the hell is that thing?" Flint asked. "Wraith! Mickey, take it out!" Buck ordered. Mickey took aim with the M41, and fired a Rocket as the Wraith moved to the side, dodging it. He reloaded, then fired two more Rockets, as the Wraith boosted out of the way. "Damn, that was it." Mickey snapped. The Wraith's gunner was killed by a shot from above. It was Romeo and Dutch. "Boom goes the head!" Romeo taunted. "Yoo hoo, you big ass-size behemoth." Dutch said, charging his Spartan Laser and aiming it at the Wraith. "Smile for the camera." he fired the laser, as the Wraith exploded.

Dutch and Romeo used a ladder to get down from the building. "You two hear from the other two rookies?" Buck asked. "What?" Romeo questioned. "Hawk and Brutus." Flint added. "No sir." Dutch replied, giving Romeo an exaggerating look. Pelicans flew in and dropped off two Warthogs. "Those are for us?" Tex asked. "Affirmative. Mount up, troopers. Rookie, you get on the bird and meet us there. We'll go one way, you go the other." Buck ordered. The ODSTs got into the Warthogs - Buck and Dutch as the drivers, Flint and Mickey as the passengers, and Romeo and Tex as the gunners. Tex was instantly used to the feel of the LAAG.

The Warthogs drove off and through the town of Voi. Covenant Shades manned by Grunts fired at them, as Ghosts intercepted them at the same time. "Cool. Alien motorcycles." Tex said. The gunners and passengers fired the vehicle's weapons, as they drove through. Dutch drove up close to one of the Ghosts, as Tex stood up. "Give it a shot, big guy." he said. Tex jumped on the Ghost's hood, as the Grunt driver fired a Needler at him. He dodged the energy needles, then proceeded to kick the Grunt out. He took control of it, and joined his fellow squadmates.

After a while of driving, they picked up static. "Damnit! Brutus take that guy out, will you?" It was Hawk, firing her Confed LZR-23 and running out, soon switching to her Foley 356 Tactical. "Rookie, meet us there." Buck ordered. The Rookie's Pelican flew over a small firefight between two ODSTs, Hawk and Brutus, and several Grunts and a Brute. "Here's your stop, Trooper." the Pilot said, touching down as the Rookie got out of the Pelican. "You, over here. Help us out." Hawk said. Brutus fired his Feral Cutter, while Hawk tossed an M9 HE-DP, taking out several of the Grunts, and destroying the Brute's power armor. Rookie assisted, aiming for the nearest Brute and taking it down. The three eliminated the remaining Brutes, and moved on. They came to a Brute sermon, with a Brute Chieftan performing a sermon infront of his pack, consisting of Jump Pack Brutes. Brutus gasps. "The pack leader performs a sermon over his minors. He will fall like the rest." Brutus said.

Rookie took a look around, and spotted Plasma Batteries. He came up with an idea, but was cut short as he heard the distant howl of Warthogs. This interrupted the sermon, as a Warthog drove past the Plasma Batteries, blowing them up, and ran over the Brutes, hitting the Chieftan aswell but not killing it. "Light'em up!" Buck ordered. They finished off the Jump Pack Brutes, as the Chieftan took one of the Jump Packs off of a dead Brute and used it for himself to get over a large wall. "Damn." Buck cursed. "We've gotta follow it. Get a charge on that wall." Mickey moved in, and placed an M168 Demo Charge on the wall, and moved back. He detonated them, as smoke filled the area.

The Warthogs continued down the small road, to their goal: the Covenant-held Industrial Zone. It was heavily guarded; Grunts manning Plasma Cannons, Jackal Snipers on the high areas, and Brutes in the main areas. "Romeo, get out here, get up on that ridge, and take point." Buck ordered. Romeo got out of the Warthog, climb up the ridge, and took point as Buck ordered. "Weapons free, Troopers!" the drivers and passengers exited the Warthogs, and fired their weapons off at a group of oncoming Jackals. "Those are Jackals - you've gotta get them where they're firing their gun from. Watch out, some of them are Snipers too." Buck provided. "I'll handle them." Romeo provided. He sniped the Jackals, easily, and sighted one more. "Got you in my sights." he said. Before he could shoot, Flint looked through her L-Shot 75's Scope, and fired a shot, killing the remaining Jackal.

Rookie, Mickey, Dutch, Tex, and Brutus take point, while Buck, Hawk and Flint secure their weapons. Romeo angrily throws down his SRS99D-S2 AM. "Aw come on. I had my crosshairs _right_ on him, and you kill him. You don't need to kill for me." Romeo complained. "Sorry, but the average Synthetic has faster reactions that the average human." Flint replied, grinning. Hawk walked up to Romeo. "I've read your file, you should show some respect." she said. "Move it team." Buck ordered.

The ODSTs went up through the Industrial Zone's platforms, then stopped on one platform, hearing the Brute Chieftan talking on the next one. "Hawk, you go stealth." Buck ordered. Hawk activated Stealth mode. "Woah." Dutch commented. Hawk's Stealth technology was not of Covenant or UNSC origin, but Confed origin. She crouched up the ramp, and spotted the Brute Chieftan overlooking a distant battle, and his two Bodyguards far back. Hawk crouched up to the two Bodyguards, and activated her Powerblade, slicing both of them in the back and killing them. The Chieftan turned around, and saw Brutus slowly walk up the ramp. He turned to face the Chieftan, as they made eye contact. The Chieftan roared and charged Brutus, who soon engaged in his spirit of Vengar mode and also charged the Brute. The Chieftan stopped, then turned around, attempting to run back, but Brutus rams the Chieftan, sending the spirit of Vengar into the Brute, killing it. Brutus let out a loud roar.

"Area cleared. Mickey, arm the charges." Buck ordered. Just then, a Phantom flew overhead, and deployed a swarm of Drones. Tex went berserk, and pulled out his Confed LZR-50. He aimed at the swarm and fired his weapons, mowing down the Drones before they even got a chance to return fire. Their bodies impacted with the platform at the exact moment Tex shot one. Only one was left remaining, which was quickly shot by Romeo. He lowered his weapons, as the Rookie, Dutch, Mickey, Romeo, and Buck stared at him shockingly. "The last person I ever saw do that was...my wife." Dutch murmured. This moment was interrupted, as blue mist shifted past them. Longswords flew over them, and were soon brought down. The squad quickly went over to see the Artifact opening up, revealing a large blue circle with a dark circle in the middle of it. Buck low-polarized his visor. "That's what they were digging for." he murmured. Covenant Battleships flew into it. "Some kind of Portal or something?" Tex questioned.

Static soon engulfed their comms channels, as a single Covenant Battlecruiser exited Slipspace. It was smoking, and flew right over them, spilling out wreckage. Brown smoke soon covered the area. "What the hell..." Flint said. "That can't be..." Hawk commented. "Wow, since they can't seem to DESTROY us without GETTING destroyed, they decide to sacrifice themselves to destroy us." Tex said. "Vengar senses an evil, consuming force, heading this way." Brutus said. "Cancel that order, Mickey. We'd better get moving. Let's not be around by dark." Buck said. The Troopers made their way out of the zone.


	4. Factions United

"Backtrack troopers." Buck ordered. The ODST's proceeded out of the Industrial Zone. They found that their vehicles were destroyed. "What the hell?" Buck cursed. "Damn, looks like we're on foot." The Rookie inspected the area. "Any word from friendlies." Tex asked. "No, the comms are out." Buck said. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Hawk said. Brutus sniffs. "The foul stench draws closer." he stated. "I can't hardly see. This smoke is interfering with my systems." Flint said. She engaged her Advanced Targeting system, which acquired a target. "My aim's got something." she provided. Flint moved closer, and the target was revealed to be a small creature. The first thing that came up in her mind was a Fire Hound or Shrike Hound. The creature was bulbous, and quite small, about the size of a jug. It also had tentacles in it's front. She gave out a confused look, and approached, but the creature sprinted off.

Flint returned to her squad. "What was it?" Buck asked. "It was some...small creature. I tried to approach it but it ran off." Flint provided. "Was it a hound?" Tex asked. Just then, the silhouette of a humanoid creature appeared behind Flint and approached her slowly. "No, way smaller than that. It didn't appear to be 'Covenant' either." Rookie noticed, then the creature started running. "My best guess would be a-" Rookie brushed past, grabbed Flint's shoulder, and fired his Silenced SMG into the creature, tumbling it. The squad stood around and inspected it. "What the hell is that?" Buck snapped. Dutch crouched, then noticed the figure's head. It was that of a Marine. Hideously deformed. Romeo took off his helmet, stepped away from the group, then turned around and vomited. "I don't like this. Let's get out of here, team." Buck ordered.

As they trailed back into Voi, they began picking up a transmission. "Anyone out there, please respond!" a voice crackled through their comms. "We've got hostiles! Everywhere...they're not Covenant...oh shit, lookout behind you-" the comms went blank. "Double time it, troopers!" Buck ordered. They began sprinting towards the city's factory, and stopped as they came to the entrance. A squad of Marines were retreating. "Sir, come on!" one of them, who was away from the rest, shouted. Before they could respond, a horde of creatures jumped down from over the roof, and swarmed the Marines.

It was the race that the Forerunners were at war with. It was the race contained by them, and the reason why the Halo Rings were built.

It was the Flood.

The small ones were Flood Infection Forms. Quick, fragile, and dangerous. The same creature that Flint caught in her crosshairs. Along with the Infection Forms were Combat Forms, the victims of those infected by the former. The short ones were Marines, the one that the Rookie saved Flint from, while the bulky ones were Brutes. They had the ability to carry weapons, and attack their enemies with a nasty melee attack.

The Marines were quickly overwhelmed, and infected. The ODST's fired their weapons, except for Mickey. "Are they hostile?" Mickey foolishly asked. "What do you think? Shoot 'em!" Buck responded, as Mickey added his own gunfire to the mix. Their bullets hit the Infection Form engraved in their chest, killing them instantly. "That looks like their weak spot. Shoot'em there." Buck advised. Another way emerged. Tex went Berserk once again, and swept the Infection Forms up quickly. "Quickly! We need to get out of Voi. Stick together and check around yourselfs at all times." Buck ordered.

Inside the factory, a lone Marine approached, as an Infection Form jumped on him. "GET OFF OF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" the Marine screamed. The Infection Form infiltrated the Marine's chest, as the Marine screamed, with his voice gurgling from the infection. "Oh my god." Dutch disgustingly said, referring to the scene taking place before him. Romeo took his helmet off to vomit once again, this time, at a longer period. The Marine began transforming into a Combat Form, with tentacles bursting out of his hands, and spores appearing all over his body. The Rookie wasn't challenged, and immediately fired into the Combat Form's chest, killing it easily.

The ODST's fought through the Flood, and eventually encountered another new enemy: Flood Carrier Forms; two of them. They were basically the Flood's walking bombs. Old Combat Forms, who have transformed into the next stage. The Rookie came up with the thought of them being Grunts, due to their stubby, Grunt look-alike legs. "Ugh. Now that's just nasty." Flint remarked, firing her Battle Rifle at them, Hawk assissting with her M6S. They seemed to just absorb the damage like sponges. Buck threw a Frag Grenade, managing to kill both of them. "Explosives. That should deal with them." he provided. They released Infection Forms, which scurried at them, but were quickly swept away by the ODST's weapons. Up ahead, the door to the outside lot was open.

Outside, a Covenant Battlecruiser flew over them. "The Brutes are back already?" Romeo commented. "Can't be, they all went through that Portal-thing." Buck replied. A green-colored Phantom flew over them. The ODST's raised their weapons at the Phantom, expecting trouble. "Those aren't Brutes alright..." Buck murmured.

A single figure dropped down from the Phantom's gravity lift. It was non-other than an Elite, not just any Elite, but the Arbiter Thel' Vadam. "Elites!" Buck shouted, firing his Assault Rifle, but missing every shot. "Hold your fire, human." the Arbiter said, raising his hand. Buck stopped. "What do you want?" Buck snapped. "Have you not heard the news? We are now united. Our Prophet has betrayed us, and the Brutes have taken our place." he replied. Apparently, the ODST's were not informed of the UNSC's alliance with the Elites. "Really? Why should we believe-" Buck started, but was interrupted.

"Listen! The Flood..." This confused everyone. "Flood?" Buck questioned, as the others bickered. "They are invading your planet. You must come with me, quickly." Buck lowered his weapon. "Whatever you say, splitface." he agreed. "Your Spartan has infiltrated their ship and is working his way to destroy it, and make short work of them." Arbiter briefed. "A Spartan?" Buck replied. Brutus low-polarized his visor, and stepped up to Thel' Vadam, and began introducing himself.

"Greetings, friend. I am Brutus. Noble Feral Warrior of Ferix. My people have been slaughtered by the ruthless Outcasts. As I can see in your situation, your pack leader has betrayed you, and slaughtered your kind. We will help you and your brothers achieve full revenge." Brutus said, clenching his fist. "If you say so, my friend. Hurry, we must get out of here." The group rushed to an open area. This one was clear of the fog, and the setting sun shined. A ship, neither of UNSC or Covenant origin, flew by.

"Everyone, stand down and take point." a voice said. It became familiar to Brute Force. "This is the Confed Ops Ship Tejas." Confed Marines farcasted in, armed with Saryl-45's. It was V-Squad, consisting of Sergeant Gonzales, Private Cogburn, and Corporal Stout. Flood Elite Combat Forms intercepted them. "Who are they?" Mickey asked. "It can't be." Hawk muttered. Brutus victoriously growled. "Exit the area, while we handle the Flood."

Brute Force soon recognized the voice as their commanding officer. "Bratton?" Tex surprising said.

It was Commander Bratton.


	5. Return of the Confed

"Bratton? Is that you?" Tex asked. "When did you get here, sir?" Flint said. "Later. Assist V-squad." Bratton ordered. The ODST's joined the fight between V-Squad and Flood Infected Elites. Rookie threw a Frag Grenade, lowering their shields, allowing the Confed soldiers to finish them off. After clearing the area, the ODST's and Confed group up. Arbiter watched from behind, as Tex walked up to converse with Gonzales.

"When did you guys get here?" Tex asked. "The UNSC called us as soon as this all began, we lost contact with Delta Squad aswell, maybe you could help? We knew you guys wouldn't get enough action without us." Gonzales explained.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Mickey cheered. More Flood Elite Combat Forms attacked, as the Arbiter released his Energy Sword, slashing the Combat Forms and gibbing them. The particle beams fired from the Marines' Saryl-45s had tore the Flood apart. Continuing through, Flood Pure Forms were encountered. They consisted of three types that they could transform into: Stalkers, basically semi-harmless and scout-type Pure Flood. Ranged, as their name provides, are ranged and fire spikes at targets. And lastly, the Tank Forms. They acted similarly to Hunters. Ranged Forms transform into them when an enemy gets close.

Apart from them, Delta Squad was discovered, in a firefight with the Flood Pure Forms. "Troopers, assist Delta Squad, then I'll farcast you all out." Bratton provided. "We're saved! Here comes the ODST's and the Arbiter, boys. Finally, reinforcements have arrived." The Squad Leader shouted. He was armed with an A10 Bioreactive, while the other three were armed with Confed LZR-23's. The team fought off the Pure Forms, as they met up with the Squad Leader. "Glad you could drop in. We'll provide ammo and assisstance as best as we can. We don't know how many of those things are out there, or if they're coming this way, but I fear the worst."

This moment was interrupted, as another wave of Flood emerged. "Troopers, Arbiter, we need backup now! Concentrate your fire on those windows." The ODST's responded, advancing up to a higher position where Flood Carrier Forms bursted out of a nearby building's windows, firing at them. The Delta Squad Leader's A10 Bioreactive bursted the Flood into clouds of bio, causing a chain reaction and the same result to happen to those around the target. "Keep your heads down, this ain't over yet." One more wave, consisting of Infection, Carrier, Combat, and Pure Forms, attacked. Everyone fired as hard as they can.

After the fighting, the area was littered with Flood bodies and deformed by craters created in the ground. The CNS Tejas flew over. "Alright. Troopers, Arbiter, I'll farcast you back onto your ship. We'll destroy the Flood-controlled ship, while the Elites glass the outer areas." Bratton said. Everyone was farcasted out. Just then, Elite-controlled Cruisers proceed to glass the outside areas, while a Confed Orbital Ion Beam destroys the Flood-controlled ship, wiping out the entire area around it.


	6. The Departure

The three-way alliance were all onboard the Shadow of Intent. Meeting, greeting, and sharing, before they headed off into the Portal. While the ODST's had their downtime, Brute Force was getting reused to the Tejas.

"Damn, haven't been on this old thing in a long time." Tex said. "Had your fun observing as ODST's? Hope you did, because it's gone now." Bratton started. "Sir, you were reserved too?" Hawk asked. "Yes, along with many others. The Ulysses system is no longer our concern right now. We have returned to Earth to assist the UNSC after hearing about the Flood. We couldn't risk losing Earth."

"Sir, can you tell us this whole story? You know, the Covenant, Flood, and so on?" Flint asked. "Long story, but I'll tell you anyway." Bratton began. The four listened in closely.

"The Covenant are an alliance of alien races from different worlds, none from the Ulysses system. They were formed by the Elites and the Prophets. As you may or may have not seen, they worship an ancient race known as the Forerunners, the creators of inhabitable Installations called Halo Arrays, Shield Worlds, and many others. The Forerunners were at war with the Flood, and activated their Halos, wiping out themselves and the Flood, but storing the rest of the Flood in the Installation's Containment Facility. The Forerunners also built artifacts and stored many of their AI on most planets throughout the galaxy, such as the one you saw on Earth. This attracted the attention of the Covenant, who are basically 'ancient-hungry'. This is also behind the causes of many UNSC world glassings and destructions. If the UNSC tries to stop them from getting it, they are forced to retaliate violently."

Every looked down. "Has their been any of that stuff happening in the Ulysses system?" Tex asked. "No, not in any of our star systems. Or else, the Covenant would have been here a long time ago." Bratton replied. "Where are the Covenant headed to now?" Brutus asked. Bratton prepared for the next story.

"Listen up, Brute Force. The Elite that greeted you back on Earth, the Arbiter, has given us information about the Prophet of Truth, the Covenant's current de facto leader. The Elites used to be the Prophet's Honor Guard, before they were replaced by the Brutes after the death of one of the other Prophets; Regret. This caused a tension between the two species, and started a civil war, splitting the Covenant into two factions: the Loyalist government, and the Separatist rebels. As you see here, the Elites are now our allies, and will be there for us from now on. Back to the main point, a Forerunner Monitor has joined our cause, and given us various information. The Covenant are headed to the Ark - the "mother" of the Halo Rings. That artifact was actually the portal to the Ark. They are planning to activate all of the remaining Halo Rings, and destroy every sentient being in the galaxy."

Brute Force became greatly saddened, Hawk's eyes even flooded with tears. "We, the UNSC, and the Elites, are the last best hope at saving the galaxy from complete extinction. Winning or failing, no matter what. We will do whatever it takes, even if the whole universe depends on it. We will stop them at all means necessary, the galaxy's depending on us. Not only the four of you, or the whole Confed, but everyone brave enough to fight. We will be heading through that portal to the Ark in the next half hour, so get prepared for a long trip."

* * *

The ODST's were on their break time, this time, onboard the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. The Rookie of course getting the sleeping time he wants, Romeo playing around with Mickey, Dutch on his silent time, and Buck having a 'hot coffee' meeting with Dare. Dutch completely forgot his plan from this morning: Gretchen. He rushed to his berth, different from the one on the Say My Name, but decorated the same.

Setting up the Chatter, he dialed in Gretchen's number, as the Chatter began finding the contact. It eventually displayed a clear picture of Gretchen's face, who was looking down at something. "Gretch." he called out. This caught her attention, causing her to smile and greet her husband. "Dutchness!" she let out. Gretchen now referred to her husband as "Dutchness", to recognize him easier.

"Yeah, it's me sweetie. How's your recovery holding up?" he replied. "Good news! Guess what they're doing." she remarked. "What?" he said back. "Flash cloning my leg. I'll be able to walk again." Dutch visualized when they first met. _Twiddling her finger on his armor while talking to him. Hugging. Sharing their first kiss._ He still remembered those times, and he missed them. "I can't believe it." he muttered to himself. "All they have to do is take a piece of my DNA, then everything will be back to normal, and you and I will be together again." Dutch took out the picture of him and Gretchen. "Yeah, together again. As we should be. As ODST's." Dutch proclaimed. Gretchen fiddled with her hair, as they continued to talk.

Buck bounced ontop of Dare in masturbation, with her grunting repeatedly as they did so. Mickey and Dutch watched the Elites do their duties. "I'm not sure about this." Mickey mumbled. "About what?" Romeo replied. "The Covenant, I'm not sure what they're planning to do." Romeo huffed. "Don't worry about it. With the Confed AND the Elites on our side, they won't stand a chance, and neither will those zombie things." he said. Mickey just agreed.

"You've got your nails done?" Dutch questioned, noticing his wife's french-manicured fingernails, leading to her inspecting them. "Yes. I didn't like the red, reminded me too much of all that blood that came out when my leg was blown off. Anyways, what's up with the observers? The uhh...'Brute Force' guys?" Gretchen asked. "Their killing them too fast to keep count. The Elites are also with us now too, and the people that Brute Force works for." Dutch started. "I know." Gretchen cut in, before Dutch resumed. "And the Gunny and the ONI woman are having relations now." Gretchen became interested. "Really?" she asked. "Hell yeah, I heard she sucked-"

He was interrupted by red lights going off. "Damn, we're about to get ready." This confused Gretchen. "What's happening?" she asked. "We're about to go through this portal thing, to follow the Covenant." Dutch was in a hurry, putting his helmet on and lowly polarizing his visor. "Listen Gretch, I'll talk to you later. Love you, sweetheart." Dutch said, fully polarizing his visor. "You too! Don't forget!" she reminded. He turned the Chatter off, then rushed outside his berth. At this moment, he stopped, noticing Buck come out of his berth, and joined him.

Inside the Shadow of Intent's hangar bay, the UNSC, Elite, and Confed forces prepare for battle. The Forward Unto Dawn rested, pointing at the exit, with the Tejas behind pointing vertically from it's direction. Two Separatist Phantoms fly to the Forward Unto Dawn, with Warthogs underneath racing and stopping, while Tex and two Feral Colonists take a jog race, going past Bratton in person who was talking with Confed Personnel as a Confed Personnel Carrier touched down to drop off some Confed Marines. Hawk was seen carrying two Confed LZR-10's, alongside Sergeant Johnson, carrying two "stolen" Carbines in his hand. He picked up a Beam Rifle sitting next to a Major Elite that was sitting on a Ghost, who gets up in anger, joined by two Spec Ops Elites. Hawk defended, stopping to give them a look, as they raised their hands in fear and returned to their previous mood, obviously intimidated by the female Human.

ODST's play with eachother near some UNSC Marines, but stop once they spot the Arbiter carrying a Sweeper V and a Confed LZR-50. Flint walks by, waving, as one Marine gives stare. He is interrupted, as the Monitor 343 Guilty Spark comes up in his face, surprising him, followed by Brutus and Shaman Ambassador Oli-Oak, who gives all of them a tideous look. The Rookie wakes up to see all of the activity. Hawk and Johnson hand out their weapons to the UNSC Marines and ODST's, with Arbiter doing the same with his weapons to his comrades. Flint, Brutus, and Oli-Oak greated them.

After that, he looked up at the hangar's tip, where he spotted John-117 standing next to Commander Miranda Keyes, facing a Pelican's Troop Bay. Lord Hood was watching them grimly, as the Troop Bay's hatch closed and the Pelican departed from the ship's hangar and flew off into the night sky. Just then, the Fleet of Retribution departed off into the portal. It was going to be a long trip.


	7. Wasteland Part 1

The Separatist Fleet of Retribution, alongside the Tejas, exited Slipspace, over Installation 00 - the Ark. The Prophet of Truth's Fleet was right up ahead, consisting of three Carriers, multiple Cruisers, and a large contigent of Seraphs. The Tejas and Forward Unto Dawn departed from the Shadow of Intent. "Brute ships. Staggered line - Shipmaster, they outnumber us three to one." an Elite Major alerted. Shipmaster Rtas Vadam stood. "Then it is an even fight. All cruisers, fire at will! Burn their mongrel hide!" he roared.

The Tejas joined the fight. "Sir, contacts!" a Confed officer alerted. "Deploy Gamma Wing, and divert all weapon systems towards the enemy. Give the Elites the assisstance that they need, and clear a path for the UNSC." Bratton commanded. The Rookie found a seat on the Pelican, next to Dutch and Romeo. Buck was across, with Mickey. John-117 walked down inbetween them, as they gave stare. They couldn't believe they were alongside a Spartan.

John grabbed a hold of a handle. "Truth's ship isn't taking part in the attack. He must have gone onto ground." Keyes stated. "Roger that, ma'am. We're on him. Kick the door." Hocus, the pilot, disengaged the Pelican, following those infront of her. The Pelicans darted down towards the surface, dodging enemy fire, one of them however was hit and destroyed. John entered the Pelican's cockpit, and overlooked the Ark, before going back out into the Troop Bay. He reached over the ODST's, grabbed a Sniper Rifle off of the netting, and inserted a mag into it.

"We good, Hocus?" Johnson asked. "She's a little cooked, Sergeant Major. But she'll hold." Hocus confirmed. "Alright, pop the hatch." The Troop Bay's hatch opened, revealing the beautiful landscape of the Ark. "That's some view." Romeo muttered. "Enjoy it while you can, Marines, 'cause when we land we're right back to it. Priority One: secure a landing zone for the Commander's frigate. Keep your eyes and ears open, we need all the intel we could get...on wherever the hell we are. Stand to it, Marines."

"Oorah!" the ODST's cheered, excluding the Rookie. "Go go go!" Johnson ordered, as everyone got out of the Pelican. The UNSC troops continued along the passage, taking a look at the dogfight in the sky, and also spotting the Milky Way, which attracted Mickey's attention. "Hey, check it out, in the sky. Is that-" he was cut off, as Dutch intervened. "Hey, focus. We've got a job to do." he remarked. Buck took point, overlooking a Covenant occupied position. "Chief, eyes on." he started.

They moved up onto the upper passage, Buck pointing out the positions. There was the usual Grunts napping, Jackals in the Sniper Tower, and Brutes overlooking their minions. "We've got a good angle. You take the first shot." John looked through the Sniper Rifle's scope, targetting the two lined-up Jackals in the Sniper Tower. At that moment, he fired, hitting both Jackals simultaneously and killing them both. They alerted the Brutes, and woke up the Grunts. The ODST's fired their weapons, managing to take out the Grunts, killing one Brute, and leaving one remaining without his power armor. It tried to run off, but John finished it off with the Sniper Rifle.

Continuing through a small cave, another Covenant position was discovered. This one housed a Covenant Anti-Air battery, where a Phantom carried the base. "They're setting up an AA battery. That thing will tear the Dawn apart." Buck murmured. The UNSC performed the same action as previously: snipe and ambush, neutralizing. A Phantom flew by, dropping off two Hunters. The ODST's distracted them, giving John a clear shot at one of them. He fired at their backs, killing them instantly. Up the passage, the Rookie tossed a Frag Grenade at the group of Grunts lead by a Brute Captain, managing to weaken them. John used his Battle Rifle to finish them off.

Inside the cave, Keyes began radioing in. "Chief, I'm giving the Brutes all I've got...but this is a heavy-weight fight! The Dawns only got the tonnage to last a few rounds. Find me a place to set her down. Over!" Through this small corridor, they come back outside, and overlook a Longsword crashing. Two Marines overlooked a Pelican that was crash-landed. "Flak got our Pelican too, sir." one Marine whispered. "Before we went down we spotted a good LZ. If we get to our vehicles, I can lead you too it."

A Brute patrolled, along with Grunts and Jackals. The ODST's snuck past, around the Pelican, as John looked through the Sniper Rifle's scope, aiming at the Brute. "Ready when you are." Buck advised. He fired, killing the Brute instantly, as the ODST's took out the Grunts and Jackals. They spotted two Mongooses, and overheard a conversation within the Pelican's comms:

**Rtas 'Vadum**: Hit them again! And again! And again!"

**UNSC Pilot**: "Got a lock! Fox, Fox!"

**Keyes**: "Negative, protect the Pelicans!"

**Rtas 'Vadum**: "Now, close for the finish!"

**Bratton:** "Gamma Wing, strafe around and cause a distraction."

**Confed Pilot:** "Affirmative."

**UNSC Pilot**: "Negative, get out of there!"

**Rtas 'Vadum**: "Let your cannons roar. Broadside! What fools to face our guns!"

**Keyes**: "Fire pods one through twelve. Archers away. Two contacts at point two-three-eight!"

**UNSC Pilot**: "Affirmative. I see it..."

**Rtas 'Vadum**: "No, I will handle those myself."

**UNSC Pilot**: "Seraphs, on my six!"

**Rtas 'Vadum**: "Stay away from those cruisers!"

**Keyes**: "Understood. Engage those Seraphs!"

**UNSC Pilot**: "Scratch one, coming about."

**Keyes**: "Bratton, let's let the Elites take care of those cruisers."

**Bratton: **"Understood. Gamma Wing, pull back!"

**Rtas 'Vadum**: "Full shields! Ramming speed!"

**UNSC Pilot**: "Point laser fire, break off! I'm hit, I'm hit!"

**Keyes**: "Watch your fire, watch your fire!"

**UNSC Pilot**: "No sign of the Elites, moving to the carrier. Goodbye, guys. All squadrons, form up! Form up!"

**Rtas 'Vadum**: "I give an honor for that kill. Suppress with me, point laser batteries. Forward lasers, draw their fire...burn."

**Keyes**: "Affirmative, that's a hit."

**Rtas 'Vadum**: "They have been gutted stem to stern. Look at it blister and burn."

**Keyes**: "Charge the MAC. Give me a firing solution."

**Bratton: **"Solution's clear. Take the shot, we'll clean up the stragglers."

After that, static filled the comms, as the UNSC troops proceeded to mount onto their vehicles, but were distracted by the distant howl of vehicles. Over the hill came two Prowlers, piloted by Brutes. They quickly came to park and fire at them. John found a Rocket Launcher lying at the Pelican's weapon rack. He dodged over to pick it up, aimed, and fired at one, destroying it along with it's occupants, then used his Sniper Rifle to kill the occupants of the second one.

"Mount up, let's find that LZ. Follow me, sir. All the way down this canyon." The Rookie was already familiar with the Mongoose, as he had used multiple ones to traverse New Mombasa during the night the Covenant invaded Earth. Romeo jumped on one Mongoose, with Dutch as the gunner. Buck jumped on one with Mickey as the gunner. While Rookie jumped in the remaining Prowler's Plasma Cannon, with the two Marines riding passenger, and the Master Chief driving. They pulled off, and came to an open area with Grunt-piloted Ghosts, up ahead was the crashed Longsword. The team fired at the enemy, quickly eliminating them, and continuing past the Longsword to a crashed Phantom with transmissions coming from a shouting Brute. The UNSC troops ignored and continued into another canyon with a large Forerunner wall.

The team overlooked it, and found a pair of Brutes and a Shade firing at something at the top, and John recognized them.

Sentinels. The security system of Forerunner installations. The last time John saw them was on Installation 04, when they were his allies at first, but later on his enemies after he and Cortana learned the truth. He wasn't sure if these Sentinels were ally or otherwise, but he lead the team up to the platfom and approached cautiously. "Careful sir. They must've tripped some kind of defense system." Buck stated. The Sentinels' beams were no match for the firepower the Covenant put on them, so the UNSC troops assisted, ramming the Covenant with the vehicles.

After clearing the area, John got out and aimed his Rocket Launcher at them, the squad did the same, but stared. They responded by staring at him briefly, then flying over the group, with the Rookie making direct eye contact with one. Johnson's Pelican flew over. "Ma'am, Hocus almost got her wing shot off. But we spotted a structure on the other side of this wall. It matches Cortana's discription of the map room on the first Halo ring." Johnson aimed the HMG at the Sentinels cautiously, as the team jumped back into their vehicles. "A Cartographer. Good. Should help us fix Truth's location. Secure the LZ, and we'll push through that wall." Keyes ordered. "Roger that. Follow my Pelican, Chief. The LZ's this way." The Sentinels followed, as the ODST's continued to nervously stare at them.

"Tidy bastards. Hope they never decide to fire at us." Dutch mumbled.

"It's like they don't even see us." Mickey responded.

"Oh they see us, alright. They're planning something, and I know it." Buck said.

They assist the Sentinels in clearing out the Covenant positions, and move to a cave. At this point, the Sentinels fly away over a wall, obviously having more urgent matters to attend too. "You were right, Gunny. They _were_ planning something." Buck said. "LZ's through this cave, sir. Watch yourself, they've got Covenant heavy armor." Romeo provided. Through the cave came to a sunlight area. At the edge, two Anti-Air Wraiths fired off into the sky at the dogfighting UNSC Hornets and Confed Jets, trying to assist the Banshees in fighting them off. A normal Wraith fired plasma mortars at them. Dutch aimed his Spartan Laser, and fired it at the Wraith's hatch, destroying it instantly. Over to the left, a Covenant Sniper tower housing Plasma Cannons mounted by Grunts. Mickey took it out with his Rocket Launcher.

After clearing, they opened a path to the Anti-Air Wraiths. John exited the Prowler, then boarded one of the Wraiths on the back. He punched off the fan's hatch, which caused the other Wraith to turn it's attention towards that one. It fired fuel rods, as John departed, and caused it to destroy it's own friendly. "Damn, look at him go." Romeo commented. He then proceeded over to the next one, jumped on it's hatch, then planted a Spike Grenade. The Brute driving the vehicle screamed, as the grenade exploded, destroying it.

"Commander, bring her down." Johnson acknowledged. "Roger that, beginning my descent." Keyes replied. Rookie stared into the sky, and saw the distant Forward Unto Dawn coming down. "Look, up high. Here she comes." Romeo said. "Is the Dawn rated for atmosphere?" Dutch asked. "Guess we're gonna find out. Hey, take cover." The Frigate descended, with the force of wind picking up and sending objects from the previous fight flying, then settling. The cargo bay opened, revealing three Scorpion tanks, and a Warthog.

"Thanks Chief, wouldn't have lasted much longer up there. Come to the back of the Frigate." Keyes said. 343 Guilty Spark floated down aswell. "Bratton, have you gotten a fix on the Cartographer?" she asked. "Structure on the other side of this wall. But it's surrounded by enemy heavy armor." Bratton briefed. "Don't worry, we've got a plan: if we can't go _over_ the wall, then we'll go right through it. Chief, take one of the tanks, lead the way. Find any locked doors, Spark would be happy to pry them open." Spark flew infront of John. "I will certainly try my best...though I am...unfamiliar with this facility." Spark mumbled.

While John mounted up on one of the Scorpions, the ODSTs have to leave. "On that Pelican, boys." Buck ordered. "Oh come on, we're leaving already?" Mickey whined. The ODST's proceeded to board the Pelican, as it took off. Rookie rested, Mickey fell out on the floor, Romeo stood up, and Buck went into the cockpit. Dutch sat at the edge, and took another look at the picture of him and Gretchen. Romeo came to stand over him. "You know, since you two have been together for some while, have you ever planned on...getting her pregnant?" This startled Dutch. "Yeah, that's what being married is about: children. You two wouldn't want to grow old and no one would be there for you. And when she is, you can rub her tummy with stuff like cocoa butter, that would feel good. Just think, what would you want it to be?" Dutch gasped. "A girl." he mumbled. "Wow, you should tell her, and just hope God listens."


	8. Wasteland Part 2

**A/N:** This chapter will be split into segments, focusing on the different groups of characters.

**ODST's**

Back onboard the Dawn, the ODST's exited their battlegear and returned to their usual ways. Romeo and Mickey greeted Shaman Oli-Oak. He gasped. "A gift...to the allies of our pack." He presented two Garo Fruits to them, before walking off. The two looked at them, confused. While that was happening, Dare was annoying Buck. "Come on, give me some more..." she whined. "I've had enough, I need to take a break." Buck replied. Dare layed on him. "I'm serious." he snapped, she just closed her eyes.

Dutch tampered with his Chatter, trying to contact Gretchen again. He dialed in her number, and it came to a tone, suggesting Gretchen was doing something and had not awnsered yet. Dutch waited for a signal, then it finally caught one. It came to a static screen, fading into Gretchen's surprised and happy face. "Look...look, you won't believe, look what they did!" Dutch was startled. She pointed her own Chatter's screen at her now recloned left leg. "You see! I can walk." She stood up, and stretched. "Gretch, Gretch. Slow down, you're acting like a little kid...yes, I see." Gretchen calmed. "We'll finally be together, again." she murmured. "Yeah, but how are you gonna get here?" Dutch asked. "The Confed will be farcasting me there. I can't wait." Dutch slowly smiled. "Yeah, me neither."

**John-117**

John directed the Scorpion's cannon at the crippled Wraith, and fired a shot, finishing it off. Covenant defenses awaited at the door. "All armor, form up on the lower doorway. Chief, get upstairs, have your robot pick that lock." Stacker ordered. "I beg your pardon? I am 343 Guilty Spark, monitor of Installation 04, not a 'robot'." Spark defended. "Yeah, well your also our ticket through this wall, so if you don't mind..." Spark hummed. "I will gladly aid the Reclaimer's progress." John returned to the Wall's platform, and laid waste to the Covenant resistance there. "Reclaimer, come to the upper doorway. The others will take the lower one." Spark floated up to the top, and joined him at the door.

"Please, use caution; avoid collateral damage! While this facility appears quite durable on the surface, no doubt there are delicate facilities below the facade. Odd, for a door to require such brute-force security protocols. One moment, Reclaimer." Spark fired a blue energy beam at the center of the door, as it sparked, and noisely opened. "There we are, please follow me." He entered, walking up a center ramp, where he found a scattered Sentinel Beam, along some Sentinel wreckage. He traded the Sniper Rifle for it, since he wouldn't be needing it at this point. A Sentinel rose infront of him, and stared at him. He dropped down to the door that Spark was prying open. Afterwards, the Sentinel entered through, and joined other ones that were floating around in this large room.

Constructors were fixing what appeared to be a generator in the wall, with the Sentinels watching over them incase of trouble. On a platform below, he spotted his friendlies, then turned to Guilty Spark. Looks like they were getting along well, despite their tension on Installation 04.

**Confed**

Brute Force, still onboard the Tejas, watched the action from their viewscreens. "Damn, when do we get to go down there?" Tex whined. Gretchen quickly put on red lipstick, put it away, and wandered around, Tex looked at her. "Looking for something, miss?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm looking for your...Commander, so he can farcast me onto the Forward Unto Dawn." she replied. Bratton entered the door behind her. "Here I am, Miss Ketola. Come with me." he said, as she followed.

**ODST's**

Romeo and Dutch looked at various pictures. "That one was after Gretchen gave me the knuckles for asking her 'if you wanted to suck a man's dick, who would it be', that one's me walking her down the aisle during our wedding, and that one..." Romeo stopped, and Dutch carried on. "That one is me and her, jogging around Mars in swim gear. It was fun." He packed the rest of them away. "Listen, I'm gonna leave now. I don't wanna be in the way when she comes." he said, walking out. Dutch layed, back and closed his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, knocks were heard on his door, and he shot up quickly, stood up, and looked through. He didn't see anything, so he opened, and suddenly, Gretchen was infront of him, obviously hiding when he looked through. She immediately jumped on her husband, pressing her red lips on his cheek. "Gretch, hey. Chill, you'll knock me down." Dutch carried her in his arms, and sat her down on the bed. She hugged him and gasped. "I'm so glad to see you." she said. "You too, what do you say we..." Dutch started, but stopped as Gretchen smiled.

**John-117**

John exited the Sentinel Wall, as a Scarab came down infront of him. "Heads up, Marines! We got trouble!" Johnson warned. A Gauss Warthog drove up to John, the Marine driver got out to greet him. "Sir, Hog's all your's. Let's hit that hostile armor." He got back in the driver seat, with John manning the Gauss Cannon. They drove around a passage, destroying the Covenant fortification here, and joining the Scorpion tanks. "All armor, form up! Hit'em where it hurts." Stacker ordered. Wraiths fired at them, as John fired several Gauss shots at each, weakening them and allowing the Scorpions to finish them off. "First line clear, move up." At the second line of Wraith's, the Warthog drove around the Wraiths, distracting them and allowing the Scorpions to hit their weak spots. "Second line clear, push forward."

The Scarab reappeared at the top of the Cartographer. "Scarab's back, this time it means business." It fired it's AA gun at them. "Bravo, flank and cover. I want _everybody_; support the Chief, he'll bring it down." John got off of the Warthog, and entered a small structure, grabbing a Grav Lift off of a Covenant box. The Scarab came down into the battlefield. John went outside, and deployed the Grav Lift, as it propelled him up to the top. The Scarab fired it's cannon at the UNSC forces, as John cleared it's inhabitants. He heard Truth broadcasting, but ignored, and proceeded to destroy the generator. As soon as he did, he jumped out, as the Scarab exploded. Everyone cheered, and regrouped. The Shadow of Intent and Tejas flew into the sky in the distance.

"Not bad, Spartan. I saw that explosion from orbit. Truth's fleet lies in ruins. Find where the liar hides, so I may place my boot between his gums." Rtas Vadum briefed. "We'll know soon enough, Shipmaster." Bratton replied. "I'm farcasting in Brute Force, and some Confed Marines to get this area secure." Brute Force farcasted in, alongside V-Squad. "Finally, some action." Tex said. "Infantry on the Spire. Mop'em up." Several Covenant were on the Spire, as John, joined by Brute Force, cleared it to the top. At the door there, Spark had floated all the way, trying to open it. A Pelican dropped off Thel, as he finally managed to open it.

Inside, this room was littered with Grunts and Brutes, along with Sentinel wreckage. John readied his Sentinel Beam. Thel looked at the weapon and recognized it from when he used mulitple ones against the Flood, Sentinels, and even the Heretics, back in the Covenant. Spark tampered with another locked door, as Hawk holstered her Kman Auto. "Hey, what gives?" she asked. "It seems I've crossed the circuit." Spark replied. "Well, let me have a look." Hawk walked up, as Spark shot his energy beam at her, making her grunt and back up. "Oracle!" Everyone raised their weapons at him cautiously. "Little bastard, you shocked me!" They lowered their weapons. "I did not want you to come to any harm." Spark expressed. "You've got a funny way of showing it." she muttered. Spark resumed opening the door, and succeeded.

This following room was occupied by sleeping Grunts. "Slothful runts! Kill them as they sleep." Arbiter whispered. John assasinated the Grunts one by one, and came to a Brute with his back turned, whom he assassinated aswell. Continuing down a corridor, through these areas, the group slayed any resistance that got in their way on their assault to the Cartographer. "The Cartographer! Come, it awaits your approval." Spark happily admired. John activates the Cartograhper, and takes a look at the hologram, displaying the Milky Way. While doing so, Thel' checks the balconies around the device, alongside Tex who scans the skies with his Saryl-99, Flint aims her L-Shot 50 off into the distant waterfall while looking through her scope, Hawk tampers with her Jax-iR, and Brutus watches the door, patrolling with his Saryl-45.

"That's...our galaxy. We're beyond the rim."

"Two to the eighteenth light years from galactic center, to be precise."

The hologram changes to the Ark. "What is this place?" Spark exhaled. "The Ark." John gasped, surprised. "_This_ is the Ark?" he asked. "I always assumed it was part of a... _Shield_ installation, but it seems I was mistaken."

"Heh, that's a first." Tex sarcastically commented, before Thel' defensively glared at him. Spark turns around and looks at John. "Not at all. While I had a complete understanding of Installation 04, my makers wisely limited my knowledge of all other strategic facilities. Compartmentalization - in case I was ever captured by the Flood." Spark explained.

"Can you tell me where we are, exactly?"

"Here!"

"And Truth?"

"Near one of the Ark's superluminal communication arrays, I'm afraid. Unfortunate; the Meddler has triggered a barrier; a defensive perimeter around the Ark's core." As he finished his line, two Banshees escorting a Phantom flew by the Cartographer. Thel', Tex, Hawk, and Flint glance at them concernly, as Brutus gasped. "The barrier will be difficult to disable...how odd that my makers would place such a comprehensive defense around a single - Oh my." Spark was shocked, and stopped. "What is it?" John asked. Before he could reply, a Phantom approached. "Phantom!" Thel' warned, as he and Brute Force got into position fired at it with their weapons, as it retaliated with it's own weapon systems. John ducks behind cover.

"Spark! Move!" he snapped. "We must get past that barrier! Or the Meddler will destroy it all!"

As the group fought off the Phantom. "Chief, Brute Force, you got a whole mess of hostile air inbound. Get back inside while we take 'em out." Johnson warned. A Banshee flew over, as Thel' boarded it and kicked out the gunner, taking control of it. "Spartan, Brute Force, follow the Oracle." He flew off. "I will help your Sergeant and Commander clear the skies." They fought through to the bottom, and ran into a Chieftan. "The pack will _feast_ on you!" it taunted, as it ran through the door behind him and left behind four Brute Stalkers. Brutus sniffed. "I sense camoflauge...enemy camoflauge." he said. "Look Hawk, they're mocking you." Flint joked. "Stay here, I'll handle them." Hawk said, cloaking. "Fight stealth with stealth."

Hawk creeped up to the first Brute Stalker, and powerbladed him, doing the same to the next, and picking up their Firebombs. The other two came out, and spotted the rest of the group, until Hawk threw the Firebombs at both of them, burning them. They both lay down, screaming as they were burned. "Shut up." Flint executed them with her L-Shot 50. Continuing through a door, a window overlooked the Brute Chieftan, and several Jump Pack Brutes, looking at a hologram of the Prophet of Truth. "Look like we got ourselves a Shadoon wannabe, eh?" Tex murmured. "That is who is behind this danger?" Brutus asked. "Well, let's show'em how we roll in the Confed." Tex finished, as he grabbed his Saryl-99 and combined it with his RVG50 Minigun.

The group charged and attacked. Unfortunately, the plan went to bust, especially for Brute Force. Jetpack Brutes outnumbered Hawk, and killed her. Flint used her MNR-7 Bio upclose, and got caught in the bio clouds. Brutus deployed a Roller, but it blew up as soon as he did. And Tex is killed by the Chieftan himself. John looked around at the floating green cubes that are Memory Cards. The Chieftan roared, and prepared to charge. John forgot about his Auto-Turret. He deployed it, as it fired it's blue beam at the charging Brute, instantly killing it. "ETA: damn quick! Standby for pickup!" A Pelican came to extract John, as he looked at the Memory Cards. "Don't worry about them, Chief. Bratton will handle it." Johnson said.

As he boarded, a large swarm of Sentinels had risen up. "Commander!" he warned, "Johnson, look sharp!" Johnson aimed the HMG at the Sentinels, rotating the barrels. "I got it!" he started. Guilty Spark intervened. "No! Don't shoot. They mean us no harm. Those units have a priority task."

"Heh. Oh yeah? And what might that be?" Johnson leaned up against the weapon, taking his cigar out of his mouth. "I really can't say...not for sure. But if you allow me to find a terminal closer to the Core-" Spark was cut off by Thel', just then, a Sentinel comes up to John and inspects him. "No, Oracle. We must keep the Prophet of Truth firmly in our sights." The Sentinel rejoins the flock.

"He's right, Spark. I can't risk losing Brute Force again. Cloning costs money - ALOT." Bratton agreed. "But what about your construct? Her solution to the Flood? With more data, I-" Keyes eventually cut in, "Like Bratton said: the Arbiter is right. We have priorities _and _risks too. Until we kill Truth, stop the Rings from firing..." The Sentinel flock began leaving, followed by the Pelicans.

"...nothing else matters."


End file.
